Fly and Prosper
by Polenta
Summary: It's the first year of a famous academy, and notable people from all over the world are coming to attend, and it's caused a stir. After all, both Prince Arthur of England and Alfred Jones, male model and son of the President are going to be there...


**Hello**** potatoes! Yeah, there's going to be ridiculous drama, humour (I hope), less crack, more reality, and real names! Oh right, and romance! ;3**

**I don't think I'll tell you pairings other than USUK, spoilers! ;)**

**I DISCLAIM HETALIA RIGHT HERE! TAKE THAT, COPYRIGHT PEOPLE! (It's owned by Hidekaz Himaruya)**

**Warnings are for language and other…stuff…I'll move it up later, perhaps.**

**I have an OC in there so that everyone can meet. She doesn't really do much, well, not at the beginning.**

**By the way, everyone has some kind of higher class status…that's a main point of the story. AU - politics, celebrities, and royal family differences! **

The conversation was awkward. Both Arthur and his cousin were used to being in first class aeroplanes; he was royalty, she a stage actress. But it was definitely a first for Arthur to be going to the United States. So far, his opinion on the 'land of the free' wasn't really doing that well, but, perhaps it would change once he spent a bit of time in California.

He groaned when he heard a silverware fork clanking against the plate, followed by obnoxious eating noises. Damn.

"Siobhan. Those potatoes aren't going anywhere. You can eat slowly." The green eyed Brit couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of the ginger eating. She was shovelling it straight down her throat.

"For you." She snapped, barely looking at her cousin.

"Arthur, Siobhan. Stop arguing." said Siobhan's mother. She was a far warmer character than her constantly enraged daughter, and she didn't treat Arthur special because of his class, or give favouritism towards Siobhan because of the closer relationship. She was definitely very motherly, "Don't embarrass yourselves."

A snooty steward appeared, "If I may interrupt, madam. We have just entered California."

As soon as he disappeared, Siobhan deliberately shut her eyes and tried to go to sleep. She hummed in her half-sleep. Arthur rolled his own eyes, and glanced at his aunt. She smiled wearily, and looked out the window.

She could see California far below, and it did indeed look wonderful. Mountains, sand, greenery, everything. It looked absolutely beautiful. She sighed, the shadows under her eyes getting darker. It was tiring, being a mother, and she had so much responsibility on her hands. She was honestly flattered that the Prince and his wife trusted her, Beatrice, enough to look after another prince. She had earned her Ladyship in addition to the fact she was married to a Prince, but…her daughter…

She bit her lip, and continued to look down on the earth, which seemed to be getting closer and closer.

~Fly and Prosper~

"Hey, Matt, do you ever look at planes, and wonder…who's in there? And where they're going?" the brighter blonde sibling gazed up at a strange plane, pushing up his rectangular glasses.

The jet was a bright white, with blue and red on the tail. Not in an American style, but

His quiet half brother looked at the plane, "Not usually, but that one…" he squinted, "looks fancy. I'm interested at who's in there, yeah. Right now I'm more worried about my first year at high school.

"There'll be tonnes of hot girls…and guys, if you're into that. Which you probably are." Alfred said bluntly. Why was he not always sensitive? Why? Matthew bowed his head further.

"So…you think I'm gay, eh? You don't even know, and you just assume something like that. It's easy to tell I'm going to be bullied." Matthew felt tears brim in his eyes. He was oversensitive. They overflowed, and he mentally cursed himself for being so vulnerable.

Alfred's expression softened.

"Awww, c'mon, Matt! It's not a boarding school, so you're not gonna be with some dude you fancy all the time. So you won't have to hide your homo-ness. Honestly, it's not that obvious! And besides, you're really nice. And whoever said that nice guys finish last is full of bullshit." Alfred put his arm around the Canadian comfortingly. Or so he thought. Alfred's pep talk wasn't anywhere near as good as his father's. In fact, it was pretty insulting.

"I'm not too sure…"

"Bro. You'll be fine. You're with me!"

"That's what I'm worried about, Alfred." Matthew replied in a serious manner, but he watched in dismay as Alfred burst out laughing. Not again…

"You crack me up, Matt, you honestly do! You little Canadian. Honestly. I'm the President's son and a model. So. Everyone will like you!" Alfred's logic did not really impress Matthew, who was looking down at his trainers sadly.

"If they notice me…" Matthew didn't understand why hardly anyone noticed him. He was the President's step son, the President's new wife's own son. He was kind, concerned about the environment and foreign relations, funny, on good terms with everyone, and good spirited.

His brother was obnoxious and childish, too much of a self considered 'hero', he didn't live up to his father's standards…but…everyone loved him for it. He was very funny, lively, sporty, a model, and…well, there's nothing else to say, really, is there?

**Well, that was depressing, kind of…but Matthew's going to lighten up once he gets into school. I guess he doesn't like being overshadowed! And yes, Siobhan is an anarchist, which is why she doesn't get on with Arthur. **

**Alfred is very obnoxious because he's used to being, well, the best there is (after his father). I guess he'll calm down once he's in a school where people are all like that!**

**Siobhan's mother, Beatrice, is a very trusting character and also Arthur's aunt. She's not really part of the royal family, because her husband (not in the story) is the one related by blood to the royals. **

**If it confuses you, I apologise, please mention in the review (if I get any)**

**I know****, I'm supposed to be doing another story, but this one will have slower, more regular updates, okay? And it is still going.  
>I hope you like it <strong>

**BTW, it's called Fly and Prosper because…well, everyone's from different countries so they had to **fly** in, and they are all from **prosper**ous families, and want to follow or are already following in their parents'/siblings'/others' footsteps! **

**Thank you for reading this (?) and I hope you review! :D **


End file.
